The Dog
by TheWallTalksBack
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Seto Kaiba finds a lost Inu-boy and agrees to keep it untill the rightfull owner claims him. But will he be able to give him up? AU. Yaoi. SetoXJou. R&R. No flames please. Rating will go up.
1. Mutt

TWTB: Yo! Sweet! I'm started on my first puppy shipping fic! I love this pairing. Anyways… here's the Summery:

AU: Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, finds an abused, lost Inu-boy in the dumpster behind Kaiba Corp and after much begging from Mokuba he decides to keep it until the rightful owner claims it. But he doesn't expect becoming attached to the blonde pup and when the owner does show up can he bear giving him up?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did... Anzu would be Dead and Honda would have cooler hair.

Chapter one: Mutt

The life of a CEO was surprisingly dull, even when being the CEO of the largest gaming company in Japan. Seto Kaiba gave a sigh as he stepped gracefully out of his limo, which was currently parked in front of Kaiba Corp (Big guess who that belongs to). Every day was basically the same. Go to work, scare the shit out of some workers, trade with some other companies, make some new game designs, and go home. What a bore. He was about to start his way up the stairs when one of his workers ran down to meet him.

"Sir. We found an Inu behind the building and we were wondering what you wanted us to do with it. Mokuba won't allow us to harm it." He informed.

Seto's eyebrows rose a tiny bit in mild surprise. An Inu? It was rare to find stray Inus, let alone in the commercial part of town. This was a slightly welcome change.

"Where are you keeping it?" He asked, starting up the stairs and into the building, his worker fallowing along. He didn't want to deal with any stains caused by an Inu.

"Um… well…" The man hesitated slightly, however, when fixed by the brunette's icy glare he gave in at once. "T-the board room, s-sir. We had nowhere else to keep him, he's too… wild." Another icy glare was sent his way, causing him to jump. "We couldn't risk the staff, sir."

Seto started his way to the elevator, ignoring the greeting from the woman at the front desk. Once in the elevator, he pressed the button for the third floor and at once he descended smoothly upward. Once the elevator halted and the doors slid open he walked briskly down the hall and soon caught sight of something interesting.

Three men, as tall as Seto, but nearly three times as large, were pressed against the door of the board room, struggling to keep it closed. The sounds of scratching, barking and howling could be heard from inside. The Inu seamed rather keen on getting out. Mokuba stood, watching with a worried face, before he caught sound of his brother's footsteps. He looked up and a relieved smile came to his lips.

"Nii-san! Thank goodness!" He ran to his brother's side and stayed by his side as he approached the room. "We found an Inu-boy, but we can't get him to calm down enough to check his collar"

Collar? So he wasn't a stray. But he acted as wild as one. The brunette reached the door and glared at the men. "Move" They didn't need to be told twice. Once they were out of the way, Seto lifted a leg and just as the door opened he delivered a strong kick to the center of the Inu's chest, sending him back a few feet. The three men entered at once and held the Inu down before he could catch his breath.

Seto entered the room and looked around, seeing the walls all scratched to hell, along with the table, chairs and other furniture, and the plasma screen that had previously been mounted to the wall was now on the floor, broken in half. Seto would've punched the Inu in the face if it hadn't been for Mokuba running to the still struggling Inu and telling the guards not to hurt him. The brunette walked next to the Inu and looked down at him.

The Inu may not have been a stray but he definitely looked worse-for-ware. His blonde hair was caked with dried blood and mud, one of his floppy golden ears completely black with dried blood. His clothes were torn and dirty, his shaggy tail was bet at an odd angle like it had been shut in a door and he smelt absolutely awful. He had obviously been in the dumpster before being found, probably looking for food.

His fearful and proud honey-colored eyes darted from each of the men holding him, to Mokuba then met with the icy glare of the brunette standing over him. He began growling but stopped struggling, too tired to carry on. Seto sent him a look that clearly said 'give up, its no use fighting me.' The blonde simply continued growling, however the brunette ignored it and kneeled down next to him.

Seto reached forward to grab the collar but or succeeded in getting bit. He winced and pulled his bleeding hand back, glaring daggers at the Inu. "Behave, mutt! Or I'll put you down personally!"

"Nii-san!" Mokuba protested before gently stroking the Inu's blonde head, earning him a surprised look from said blonde. "Ssshh, Its okay, we're just trying to get you back home" The oddly angled blonde tail began gently thumping against the floor as Mokuba pet the defenseless creature.

Seto made a 'hmpf' sound and once again reached for the collar, this time, succeeding. He then read the tag out loud:

"Katsuya Jounouchi"

TWTB: Yup! We're going by the Japanese names in this story! I hope you like it! By the way, Jou is about 16 and Seto about 17. R&R please!


	2. Masters

TWTB: Woot

TWTB: Woot! I'm just in the writing mood I guess! And the Puppy shipping mood too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, GX and 5d's would have never been brought into this world.

Chapter 2: Masters.

"Katsuya Jounouchi?" Mokuba questioned. "What else does it say, Nii-san?"

"Nothing." Seto Replied, flipping the tag over in his hand. "The other side of the tag is blank. Katsuya must be his name." He stood up and looked to the three men pinning the Inu down. "Get a muzzle on him. We're taking him to the pound." At once the Inu began struggling again, whimpering and howling in desperation. Mokuba stood up at once, a look of horror on his face.

"We can't do that! They won't even bother trying to find his owner! They'll just put him to sleep." The younger Kaiba protested.

"He's a mutt, like anyone will miss him. It's not like we…" He trailed off, seeing the look in Mokuba's eyes. "Oh, no, Mokuba! We can't take him in. There is no way I'm letting that filthy mongrel into my house."

"Oh, come on, Nii-san! It'll only be for a little while! And I'll take care of him and clean him and feed him, just until his owner shows up." The younger boy pleaded, his gray eyes pleading, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Seto countered that look with a stern glare, although not nearly as cold as the ones he gave his workers. He looked from his brother to the now silent Inu, who was looking strait back at him, his honey eyes glistening with fear and hope, quietly pleading for Seto to spare him.

"Your orders, sir?" One of the men asked, breaking Seto out of his stupor and his gaze from Katsuya's.

"Put a muzzle on him." He paused, seeing both the Inu's and Mokuba's face fall. "And a leash, and get a limo ready outside. Tell the driver we're headed to my mansion." The men nodded and both Katsuya's and Mokuba's faces lit up in relief and gratitude.

*A*

Jou ran back and fourth between the two windows on either side of the Limo, panting as he paused to press his face against the glass, only stopped by the muzzle covering his mouth.

"Will you stop doing that? You're smudging the windows." Jou stopped half way across to the other window and looked up at the brunette who was glaring at him. He growled, which only succeeded in getting the man annoyed, causing him to yank on his leash, making him yelp in surprise and fall on his side. "Your lucking I didn't send you to the pound, mutt!"

The smaller boy frowned at his brother. "Nii-san, don't hurt him!" He then turned his attention to Jou, who was lifting himself up from the floor, only to fall over again when the Limo came to a stop. (The brunette chuckled, earning a glare from the raven-haired human). "Sorry about that, Katsuya, my brother's not a fan of dogs." He smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Jou." The Inu corrected, shocking both of the men, well, no so much Seto, his eyebrows simply rose a few inches.

"Y-you can talk?" Mokuba asked.

Jou nodded. "Little. Call me Jou" Mokuba nodded but Seto glared.

"Listen, mutt, as long as you're under my roof, I can call you whatever I want, got it? And that makes Mokuba and me your masters, got it?" When Jou growled in reply he simply got his leash yanked on again. He could tell he wasn't going to enjoy on of his masters.

TWTB: Gah… this chapters shorter >. 


	3. Rule Breaking and Consequences

TWTB: Wow! I'm on a friggen roll today! Three chapters in the span of three days! I'm proud of myself!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, the Epic ness would lose 300 AKPs.

Chapter 3: Rule Breaking and Consequences.

By the end of the first week, Seto was ready to take their new 'pet' and toss him in the nearest, busiest highway.

On the first day, Seto had ended up giving Jou a bath, only due to the fact he didn't want to crush Mokuba's innocence by allowing him to was a naked, teenage Inu. However, by the end of the bath, Seto was soaked and covered in scratches.

The second day was just as bad. Mokuba convinced Seto to bring Jou to the Vet for a check up, ending in Seto covered in even more scratches. The Brunette had taken the liberty of holding the Inu to the table while the vet gave him shots.

The next few days consisted of a vicious cycle, Jou would create some sort of havoc, be it marking his territory inappropriately, knock something over, chew up something or something of the sort, then Seto would whack him up-side the head. Jou would retreat at once and take shelter behind Mokuba; acting like he did nothing wrong and the younger Kaiba would at once scold Seto.

And that was only the tip of the iceberg. Whenever taken for a walk the Inu would return an absolute mess, mess up at least ten rooms before Seto caught him and forced him to bathe, he would run around on all fours despite the fact that he was so human-like, he refused to eat at the table, or even eat civilly for that matter, and he would constantly call Seto 'bastard' and refused to answer his questions. Not to mention Seto learned not to leave the blonde home alone with free range of the house.

Seto and Mokuba had to rush off to the doctor on a short notice so Seto forgot about the blonde devil. As soon as he returned home however, anger hit him full force. The brunette would've killed Jou if Mokuba weren't so worried about the Inu who was sick from eating nearly all the contents of the fridge. The Inu was locked in a spare room every time he had to be left alone after that.

To say Seto was livid would be the understatement of the century. He would show the mutt who his master was if it killed him. And he had a plan. He had ordered a dog crate, just big enough for the Inu, to be ready at the mansion by the time he got home. And it was. A smirk slipped onto Seto's face as he began gathering up the Inu's toys (Mokuba bought them for the Inu) and placed them in the crate, which he covered the bottom with pillows.

However the brunette noticed he was missing a toy. More specifically, the blonde's favorite toy. Said toy was a blue-eyes white dragon stuffed animal the Inu stole from Mokuba's room after his first day, taking a liking to chewing on it's head. Seto found the toy sitting limply on the Sofa, looking worse for wear. The CEO picked it up and looked at its lack-luster state, frowning at the condition of it. Stupid Inu.

He tossed it in the crate and went to unlock the room the blonde was cooped up in.

*A*

Jou HATED that bastard brunette! Or who was supposed to be his older master. Not that Jou would EVER consider him his master. He didn't even consider Mokuba his master, even if he did like the boy a lot more than his brother. Yami was his master. Yami was his only master and he was the only one he'd only really listen to.

Jou, who had been pacing the room that the bastard locked him in, stopped in mid-step, thinking about Yami. Yami had been his master sense he was a clumsy little Inu-pup. A frown settled itself on his face as he sat down, running over his memories of his previous master. That's how he ended up on the streets. His master and his best friend, the Neko-boy Yugi, had left out of the blue. This wasn't uncommon but after a month of staying in Grandpa Motto's care he ran away in an attempt to search for them and-

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a lock clicking. He stared at the door tensely for a few moments. If Mokuba was home he would've rushed in with a goofy grin and a new toy for the blonde, however no such greeting came so that ment only one thing.

Seto was home. Joy.

Jou cautiously exited the room and headed down the hall. Seto hardly ever got home before Mokuba and the Inu had a sneaking suspicion that the brunette had his death planed out. However, suspicion faded as he made it to the living room without incident. Perhaps the brunette thought if he ignored Jou the Inu would simply return the favor. This thought made Jou annoyed.

_Think you can ignore me, do you? Well you-_

His thoughts were once again cut off, this time by the sight of his toys piled up in a kennel lined with blankets. He was familiar with it because he used to have one that he slept in when he lived in Yami's game shop. Jou let his guard down and entered without hesitation, only to yelp as the door snapped shut behind him. He spun around and glared up at the culprit, an icy blue glare meeting his.

"Hello Mutt" Jou couldn't suppress a shutter at the coldness of his statement, causing the brunette to smirk.

"Let me out! Mokuba won't-" He yelped again as the irritated brunette gave the crate a sharp kick.

"Shut it, or your going strait to the pound!"

"Mokuba won't let you."

"I'll just tell him your owner showed up to claim you."

"Bastard" Jou's shoulder fell in defeat.

Another smirk. "Good, now that we understand each other, its time for you to hear my rules, and I suggest you fallow them unless you want to spend the rest of your life in the pound.

"One, you will obey whatever commands I give you.

"Two, you are to address me by 'Master' and when I command you, you will say 'yes Master'. If I ask you a question you will answer 'yes Master' or 'no Master'.

"Three, you are to act like a civil being in my house. You are human enough to act like one so you better behave like one.

"Got it?"

Jou mustered up the darkest, coldest glare he could, but soon gave in. "Yes…"

"Yes what?" A cruel smirk tugged at Seto's lips.

"Yes… Master."

TWTB: Wow! Long chapter! And Yami and Yugi enter the story! Le Gasp! And Gawd, Seto's rules sound kinda kinky. .


	4. Memories and plans

TWTB: I have nothing really to say… Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yami wouldn't be the only guy wearing leather :3

Chapter 4: Memories and plans

Jou was stuck in a dream. No. A Memory. It was something he hadn't thought about sense Yami had first taken him in. He didn't want to think about it. Why would he? It wasn't exactly the best of nights.

Jou was about eight when this took place. His tail was uninjured, absent of the bent stature and his golden ears were flopping gently against his head as he ran, holding a smaller brunette Inu-girl in his arms. He was panting hard, trying his best not to look back at his pursuers.

When the blonde could no longer hear the sound of footsteps behind him he stopped in an ally, allowing himself to collapse in a small snow-bank, but took care to make sure his companion stayed out of the cold fluff.

He looked down at the girl and felt an angry tug at his heart. Her breaths were coming out in labored huffs, crimson blood leaking out from under her closed eye. Those bastards caused all her pain. If only he was a little older! He could've saved her!

"Shizka" He whispered gently, gaining her attention.

"Brother… Brother, where are mom and dad? Brother, it hurts!" She whimpered, going to move but Jou stopped her.

"Save your strength. Mom and Dad are in a better place now." He assured her and went to move but stopped cold as the sound of someone's voice.

"Is anyone there?" Jou's entire body went ridged and a deep growl escaped his throat. Then the voice's owner came into view.

The scene then changed to that of a much more joyful memory. And a more recent one.

It was just a month under a year ago and about two months before Yami left to Egypt with Yugi. It took place in the apartment above Yami's game shop, in the living room on Christmas Eve. He and his sister were seated on the loveseat. Shizuka's eyes were now covered with bandages, hiding the damage that had been done. He couldn't help but smile, even in his sleep, at seeing the beautiful young woman she grew into.

Across from the loveseat was a sofa where a dark-skinned blonde Egyptian boy was seated. His name was Malik and standing behind him was his nearly identical and slightly (okay, very) demented boyfriend, Marik, who was playing with his hair. Next to him sat Malik's two Nekos, Ryou and Bakura. They were currently cuddling despite the annoyed look on Bakura's face.

Next to the sofa sat Mai who was talking happily to her Neko, Anzu. By the Window sat two strays. An Inu named Honda and a Neko named Otogi. The two tended to just show up from time to time and disappear just as quickly. Not that Yami minded. He always greeted them with open arms.

Speaking of Yami, he was sitting with Yugi between the sofas, playing chess. Yugi was loosing but was enjoying himself none-the-less.

Jou smiled at the nostalgia of the scene.

"Jou" A familiar voice called to him just as the scene changed once again, to that of an unfamiliar memory. As he recognized the Kaibas' living room he realized it wasn't a memory but an actual dream.

Jou soon noticed he was lying back on the large black sofa, his head resting on something comfy and warm. He then registered that someone was stroking his hair soothingly. He couldn't help but wag his awkward tail at this. He looked up to see who was giving him such affection. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he hadn't been expecting to see warm, loving blue eye meet his golden orbs.

"Jou." The brunette spoke gently and that's when Jou realized that the CEO was moving closer. The blonde was surprisingly not trying to stop him, but his body went tense in shock. "Jou, relax" _OMAIGAWD! _Jou's mind was a complete jumble. Se-Kaiba, KAIBA, was going to kiss him! He was a few inches away now. This was just a dream, Jou reassured himself, so he shouldn't worry. The blonde could smell his breath now. It smelled like coffee. Ra, his eyes were blue, and flecked with silver. His lips were so close, just one more second and…

"JOU!" Jou was violently pulled from his dream stare, falling off the sofa with a high-pitched yelp. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" he heard Mokuba ask.

Jou sat up and nodded as he rubbed the lump forming on his forehead. "I'm fine, just a small bump." He answered, cursing himself silently as he felt his face warm up.

Mokuba titled his head to the side, much like a young Inu does. He would make an adorable Inu. "Are you sure? Your face is awfully red." He pointed out in a concerned manner.

"Um!" Jou definitely wasn't going to reveal his dream to Mokuba. How would you react if your Inu told you he had a dream where he almost kissed your older brother? That's what I thought. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit warm in here."

"Oh. Well, it is winter, we have to keep it nice and toasty in here!" Mokuba sat on the couch as Jou climbed back on it. "Guess what we're doing for Christmas? We're going to Florida!" He announced, animatedly.

"And by 'we' he means 'himself and I', now get off the couch, mutt." Seto corrected as he entered the room with a mug of coffee in hand. Jou tried his best to glare at the brunette but his resurrected blush spoiled it.

"Awwwwww! But Nii-san!" Mokuba hugged Jou close. "He's a part of the family now! And this is a family trip. Besides, do you honestly want to leave him in the house alone for two weeks?"

"Seto rolled his eyes and Jou could have sworn a grin pulled at the CEO's lips but it must have been a trick of the light because it was gone a second later. "You have a point. All right Mokuba, you win. But we're bringing the crate."

Mokuba made a 'whoop' sound and nearly tackled Seto with a hug, proclaiming his gratitude and his brother's awesomeness level. Jou simply glared at the brunette, who smirked back.

Christmas was going to be interesting. That… and Disney-full.

TWTB: This took a while. Its long, but I like it.


	5. The not so great escape

TWTB: I love getting reviews guys! So if you have time please drop a note. Its what keeps me going. Sweet! Double update!

Disclaimer: If I own Yu-gi-oh!… well, you know.

Chapter 5. The not so great escape.

Jou snorted as he watched TV with Mokuba. The poor boy was nearly in tears at what he saw on the screen. Veteran Demon Inus covered in dried blood and fresh wounds as they were being taken away from an illegal Demon ring. Demon Inus were Inus that participate (most unwillingly) in what were called Demon fights. They were illegal fights between Inus if you couldn't figure out and they were nasty things.

"Mokuba, change the channel." Seto said from his seat on the other Sofa as he saw a Demon Inu lunge at another. Mokuba nodded and quickly complied. "Why do you even watch those shows?" He asked as he turned back to his book now that the channel was changed.

"I don't know. But I feel bad for all those animals that have to be put through that. Its good there's things like Humane Societies that help them." Mokuba said then turned to Jou who was glad for the channel change, he hated Demon fights. "Have you ever been in a Demon fight, Jou?" The raven-haired boy asked.

Jou looked slightly insulted and shook his head. "No. I've been in fights with strays but not a Demon fight" he answered. "But Demon Inus killed my parents." He immediately regretted revealing this because Mokuba looked close to tears again and Seto's eyes were now on him with a calculating and curious gaze.

"Oh, that must have been terrible for you, Jou!" Mokuba said in all honesty.

"It wasn't that bad. I still had my little sister, even if she was hurt badly." Jou was growing uncomfortable due to the blue eyes on him. He chanced a glance and saw a look of almost understanding in his eyes, but couldn't ponder on this for long because Mokuba was talking again.

"You have a sister? Where is she? Is she okay?" Mokuba asked, looking as though he was resisting the urge to hug the Inu.

Jou was really uneasy now. "I… I don't know." He got down from the sofa and trotted away. "But don't worry about it." He said before leaving the room.

He went to the room that he had been constantly locked in (Seto had only recently allowed him free range of the house when home alone, Well, all but said Brunette's room) and hopped onto the bed, curling up and looking out of window out at the snow. Suddenly an idea struck him.

*A*

Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair before getting off of his bed. Jou's story had been running through his head for a full hour now and it was pissing him off. Why did he care if the mutt was an orphan?

Duh. He was an orphan too. Or should he say, he and Mokuba were both orphans, so he understood what Jou went though. Then again, he didn't even like Jou. But he finally found something they had in common.

Damn it! He was sick of fighting with himself over it. Maybe he should go talk to the blonde, or at least make sure he didn't kill himself over it.

He exited his room and walked down the hall to Jou's room were the door stood ajar. He pushed it open and looked around. Empty.

"Mutt…? If you're trying to scare me good luck…" No answer. "Okay mutt, this isn't funny." He walked into the room and finally noticed the window was open. "Jou…?"

He got closer to examine it and discovered that there was a bed sheet tied to the frame. He leaned out to see several bed sheets tied end-to-end long enough to reach the ground were there were footprints in the snow.

"Shit!" Seto cursed loudly, turning from the window and bolting out of the room and to the front door, only being stopped by his brother's voice.

"Nii-Sama? Where're you going?" Seto turned to his brother and sighed.

"Jou's escaped." Mokuba gasped. "I'm going to find him." He added and Mokuba's face lit up.

"Thank you, Nii-Sama! Make sure you put a coat on! And get one for Jou for when you find him!" The boy ordered, causing Seto to grin and roll his eyes.

***A***

Jou strolled happily down the street. He may have been cold as hell but at least he was free! Now all he had to do was find Honda or Otogi (although it was hard to find one without the other, no matter how they bickered) and…

Someone suddenly yanking on the back of his collar and picking him up cut off his thoughts however.

"Look boss! This one looks in good shape. He'll make a good demon."

"Okay, put him in the truck."

Shit.

TWTB: Will Jou survive in the Demon ring? Will Seto save him? Will Yami ever show up to claim Jou? All this and more in the next exciting installment of THE DOG! DUN DUN DUUUUN!………….. I am SO weird.


	6. The Demon fights

TWTB: Wow, I'm on a damn writing spree today! :3

Disclaimer: If you don't already know check the other five disclaimers.

Chapter 6. The Demon Fights

Whine, pace, bark, scratch, and repeat. Jou continued repeating this cycle until finally the man that was sitting with in the back of the truck gave his cage a sharp kick. "Oi! Shut ya trap ya bloomin dingo!" he snapped only getting a growl in return.

"Give it up kid." Said a young Inu tied to one of the bars the separated the front of the truck to the back in a small window. "Once Dartz has you there's no way out."

"Dartz? Who the hell is Dartz?" The name sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"The ringleader of underground Demon fights." The Inu replied. Then it hit Jou.

Suddenly he remembered his mother and father being torn to pieces while his sister's eyes were clawed out. He sat defenseless and useless in a cage while his loved ones were being killed and injured while the crowd simply cheered and laughed. While he scanned the crowd his eyes met an odd pair of orbs. Cold green and gold. The man was sitting at the very top of the crowd watching with a superior smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

Jou broke out of his stupor and turned to his fellow Inu. "What's your name?" he asked quietly, glancing back at the guard then at the driver.

"Amelda, why?" The redhead replied in an equally quiet voice.

"Amelda?" Jou would have laughed at his girly name if this hadn't been an urgent situation. "I'll get you out of here if you help be get revenge on Dartz."

Amelda raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Revenge? Why?"

"He killed my parents and made my sister blind."

Jou was surprised when Amelda nodded in agreement. "As long as I get a bite in. He killed my little brother."

*A*

Seto trudged through the snow as fast as he could, looking around for any sign of that Inu's blonde mop of hair. "Damn it Jou… where are you?" Wait a sec… when did he start calling him Jou and not mutt?

Well, he had to admit that he liked the mutt (Hah! Knew the 'Jou' thing wouldn't last long!) better now that he was better behaved. That and the blonde understood what it was like to be an orphan and have to be the guiding light in your younger sibling's life.

Damn it! No! Seto could not start liking Jou- The mutt! He was too busy with work to care about a damn Inu he got out of a dumpster! It was Mokuba's problem!

Then why did he insist that Jou call him master? Why did he let Jou stay despite how mad the blonde made him? Why did he make him sit at the table and on the couch and give him a bed like an equal and not a dog? Why was he outside in knee-deep snow looking for him?

He was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear Jou yelling. He couldn't make out what he was saying but he looked in the direction quick enough to spot him in the back of a truck. He then looked at the license plate before the truck was out of sight.

Seto took out his phone and flipped it open, dialing a 3. He then placed the speaker to his ear.

It rang once before a man answered. "Yes Kaiba-sama?"

"I need you to track a License plate number for me, Benjiro" Kaiba answered calmly.

"Of course Kaiba-Sama"

*A*

"Get your hands away from me, you damn porcupine!" Jou yelled as the guard reached a hand into the cage in an attempt to get at Jou's collar.

"Why you little-" The man cut himself off with a growl, stretching his arm as far as it would go until the blonde bit him. "Fuck!" He pulled his hand back quickly, inspecting the now bleeding digits.

"Varon, will you shut up and get his stupid color off!" The driver snapped back at him. Amelda and Jou simply watched in amusement as the two began to fight.

"I'm trying, Rafaru, but this bloomin Inu won't let me get close to it!"

"Knock him out!"

"I'm not getting in there with em! He probably has rabies!"

"Like it would affect you!"

Jou and Amelda could help but snicker at the two thugs.

TWTB: If you don't know who Dartz is… I don't blame you. That season was a bit weird… but yeah… I don't know if the Japanese Varon had an Ausie accent but the American one (Valon) does so I'm sticking to it.


	7. A bite outta life

TWTB: Woot… Man… this took me FOREVER! I am just so tired lately… Sorry you guys had to wait so long! I'll do my best to update again!

Disclaimer: Well… you know

Chapter 7. A bite outta life.

Jou was startled awake as he felt the ground beneath him move. He looked around and it took him a second to remember what had happened. Oh, right, he had fallen asleep in the back of a truck in a cage that was headed to the underground demon rings. Great.

The brunette, Valon and the blond, Rafaru were moving his cage out of the now parked truck, and this is when Jou panicked. He looked at the two men with fear in his eyes as they began arguing. About Jou.

"What does boss want to do with him?" Rafaru asked

"He wants him to be a bait Inu." Valon replied as he struggled to keep his corner of the cage up.

"Wouldn't he make a good fighter though?"

"Boss thinks he wouldn't be loyal enough. He looks stubborn"

"We could just break him."

"You know, Rafaru, not every Inu responds to violence. You bloomin thug."

"Hey, you ain't a saint either."

"Just shut up, ya bloomin tart." They both chose that moment to drop the cage, causing Jou to twist his wrist and let out a disturbing yelp.

"Go get the other one, I'll get a leash on the bait." Valon ordered. Rafaru grumbled but obeyed non-the-less and went to retrieve Amelda. Valon opened the door to Jou's cage and nearly strangled him with the rope that he put around his neck, dragging the blonde out despite said blonde's attempts to stay in the safety of the cage.

Jou was soon dragged to an opening and tossed through it. Before he could scamper back through a door was shut guillotine style, nearly hitting his nose. He turned around sharply as he heard the cheer of a crowd. Suddenly he had a flash back, more vivid than ever before…

Steel bars. The roar of a crowd. His mother Shouting. "Take me! Kill me! Not my children!" His father barking, trying to ward off their attackers. His sister yelping and screaming in tortured pain as her eyes were gouged out. "Mom! Dad! Shizka!" The smell of blood, urine, drugs, alcohol. Cold gold and green eyes.

Jou pressed himself as close to the side of the ring as possible, his heart pounding, trying to tear out of his chest. He clawed desperately at the wood behind him, eyes on the other Inu he just noticed was in the ring with him. Large, muscular and deadly was how Jou would describe him. He was nearly as tall as Seto…

Seto… Oh how Jou wished he stayed with the brunette! At least he wouldn't die entertaining drunk, stoned and high idiots! He would give anything to back in the Kaiba mansion, even if it ment arguing with Seto! At least he would be safe and well fed! He whimpered and covered his face with his arms, waiting for the big ugly brute that was sharing the ring with him would end it, and hopefully quickly. He waited for the pain…

Instead, the enthusiastic, half slurred, chanting of "fight, fight, fight!" turned to panicked shouting and obvious struggling. He chanced to look up between his arms to see police storming through the doors; arresting everyone they could get a hand on. One woman even had the Inu that would have been the death of him held at boy.

"Jou!" The blonde looked up and saw Amelda leaning over the side of the pit. "He's getting away! Dartz is getting away!" He held his arms out to Jou, who took them and was quickly hoisted over into the crowd, which was quickly thinning.

The two Inus, bent on revenge, ducked through the crowd. Jou could feel his heart racing with adrenaline, his ears folded tight against the back of his head, growl escaping his throat. They pushed through a door and there he was, Dartz, desperately attempting to get a car door open.

The man who caused his sister to suffer. And caused his parents' death.

With only an ounce of hesitation, the blonde launched himself at Dartz, clawing, biting and ripping at and bit of flesh he could reach, savoring those pained screams, the sight of blood pouring out of the wounds he inflicted.

Then he was pulled away. He thrashed, and barked, and howled. He hadn't NEARLY inflicted enough damage! "LET GO!" He growled, reached towards the withering body that once was Dartz.

"Ssshh… Puppy" Jou went still at hearing his voice. The voice that, when directed at him, was so cold and full of loathing, was now attempting to sooth him. "Its okay, he can't hurt you, or anyone else now." And it was working! Jou whimpered as he felt a large hand stroking his hair, his crooked tail thumping against the larger male's leg.

"K-Kaiba…" He turned around in his arms and buried his face in his chest, hands clenching onto his shirt like a lifeline. He vaguely felt a jacket being wrapped around him as he was picked up bridal style.

~*~

Mokuba gasped in horror as his brother carried the Inu into the threshold of the Kaiba mansion. "He's covered in blood! What happened?"

"He attacked someone who deserved it." The brunette said softly. "But keep your voice down, he's sleeping…" He gingerly carried the sleeping blonde up to his (Jou's that is) room and set him on the bed. "Get me a damp cloth, Mokuba." He ordered, earning a nodded from the raven-haired boy, who quickly went to do as requested. While he waited for his returned he watched the mutt sleep. He was covered in blood, and a good amount of it too, yet; somehow he managed to look cute.

Seto mentally slapped himself. He may recognize the blonde as possibly part of the family, but he certainly wasn't cute! Okay… he could be when he tilted his head in confusion when Seto said big words, or when he grinned and wagged his tail at the mere mention of food, or when he was lazily stretched out in front of a window, taking a nap in the mid-day sunlight, or even how he runs around the yard, playing tag with Mokuba.

Other than that he wasn't cute at all. Because Jou was just a mangy little mutt of the street who lost his owner and was too stubborn to tell them anything about it!

The Brunette's musings were cut short by Mokuba returning with the damp towel. Seto took it and gently washed off as much of the blood off the Inu's face as he could. Jou wined in he sleep, shifting a bit before smiling as if at an inside joke.

Stupid… cute mutt!

TWTB: Well, Jou is safe, Dartz is injured, the two henchmen were arrested and Amelda is free! And Seto admitted he though Jou was cute! Awwwwww!

Next time: Rides, food and fun, oh my! Seto, Mokuba and Jou take a trip to Florida! Who knows what insanity will ensue! Better pack some aspirin, Seto! Chapter 8, 'First stop: Magic Kingdom'! We'll see you then!


	8. First stop: Magic Kingdom!

TWTB: Chapter 8! Woot! They're going to Disney! The reason I added this? Because, sillies, I LOVE Disney! My mom works there, and our house is full of Disney stuff! Soooo, lets have our favorite duo, and Mokuba, go to Disney :3

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-gi-oh! Just some cards…

Chapter 8: First stop, Magic Kingdom!

Seto groaned and leaned back farther in his seat.

"Whats wrong, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked innocently, trying to open a bag on peanuts.

"Him." Seto answered simply, pointing at Jou, who currently had his face pressed against the window, tail wagging in excitement as he stared thousands of feet below him.

If you haven't guessed, they were on a plane. Not one of Kaiba's private jets, oh no, they were on a normal, godforsaken commercial airliner, albeit first class, but that didn't change much. They simply had more room and first dibs at food and drinks.

Why were they on a commercial airliner when they could have taken a private jet? Well, it was Mokuba's suggestion that they act like 'real tourists', and that ment no private jets. Damn his brother's puppy eyes…

"I should've put him in a crate…" He muttered to himself, although he didn't mean it. His blue eyes glanced at Jou, who was completely captivated by the fact that they were so high up. Jeez… he was making the cutest face too.

Not a word was spoken about the incident that happened just days ago, it seamed, and things went back to normal for the most part. Although, now Jou had extreme Closter phobia and would refuse to stay in a room smaller than a moderate sized bathroom alone without having a major freak out. So his crate was now useless. This was fine in a spacious place like the Kaiba mansion but he refused to use the airplane bathroom, or stalls in public bathrooms unless he knew Seto was right outside the door. This bugged Seto to know end, but he dealt with it.

"Whoa!" Seto's thoughts were cut short as Jou's voice reached his ears. "We're over the ocean! That's soooo cool! I think I see a cruise ship!"

Mokuba chuckled and Seto groaned. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel and sleep…

~*~

Just because they were acting like 'real tourists' didn't mean they couldn't be spoiled rotten tourists.

Both Jou and Mokuba let out a gasp of surprise. They both imagined a smaller room! But this room was big. It was only as big as Jou's room at the mansion but it was enough room easily for three people.

There were two queen-sized beds against the wall to the left of the small entrance foyer, both with large, elegant and simple headboards and plush looking covers and pillows in a soft cream color. There was also a desk with computer between the wall and the nearest bed. Across from that was a mirrored wall, that made the room look even larger, complete with an entertainment center, TV, green futon-like sofa and cream-colored leather seat. And the piece de résistance! Completely opposite of the entrance foyer (Which had a door that lead to the completely marble bathroom) was a wall of glass doors flanked by curtains, revealing a balcony that overlooked the lake.

"This is a Disney resort?" Mokuba asked in surprise as he entered and claimed the bed closest to the balcony.

"Disney's Contemporary Resort, yes." Seto answered, watching as Jou silently walked out onto the balcony. He leaned on the railing and inhaled deeply, his eyes shutting in content. He remembered something that Jou had said during dinner once.

"If there's anything I like best about being an Inu, it's that I have a great sense of smell! I can smell a lot better than you two, I can even smell everything in this sauce." He then listed the ingredients in said spaghetti sauce and ended up right.

Seto followed him out onto the balcony, surprised that Jou didn't acknowledge him at first, and so he watched the blonde as he continued to take in the scents around him. After a while, the Inu opened his eyes and smiled. "Ya'know, before what happened, I didn't like small places, but this…" He nodded towards the view. "It goes on forever, its like it melts into the sky!"

Seto couldn't help but smile, not smirk, not grin, but smile, at this information. "C'mon pup, we're going to dinner than going to sleep. We're going to Magic Kingdom tomorrow." They both jumped as Mokuba let out a squeal of delight.

"Yay! Magic Kingdom! I wanna ride Splash Mountain, and Space Mountain, and the Adventure land ride, and the PotC ride!"

"'PotC?" Seto questioned as he walked back in, fallowed by the Inu.

"Pirates of the Caribbean, duh!" Mokuba said in a 'how-could-you-not-know-that' sort of voice.

"Right… let's get to dinner" Seto rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"YAY! Food!" Both Mokuba and Jou, who had only peanuts to eat on the plane, shouted and raced for the door.

This was going to be a long week.

~*~

Jou yawned and stretched, opening his eyes groggily. At first he forgot where he was and a thread of panic shot through him, but it quickly subsides as he remembered where he was. He was on the couch in the hotel room he was sharing with Seto and Mokuba, who weren't awake yet. And with good reason. The sun was barely beginning to peak over the horizon.

He got up and walked out onto the balcony, making sure to be quiet so that he didn't cause either of the brothers to stir. He sat down on one of the chairs and watched the lake. Being born and raised in Japan it was refreshing to not be cold during winter. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a chuckle behind him.

"You really like that view, don't you, pup?" He looked up to see Seto quietly sliding the door shut. "Want me to order some breakfast to be brought up?"

"What about Mokuba?" The Inu asked, tilting his head in question. Strange, ever sense the whole 'demon' thing, Se-err, Kaiba, had been acting much kinder towards him, well, they still bickered and such, but it wasn't as fierce as before.

"He can eat once he wakes up. He always gets major jetlag…"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry right now." Despite this his stomach let out a loud growl. He jumped again as he heard Seto laugh. LAUGH! He glared at the taller male, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "S'not funny, ya bastard! And before ya ask I'll wait until Mokuba wakes up to eat."

"Nii-sama?" They both looked up to see Mokuba standing at the door, tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I want blueberry pancakes…" He mumbled before yawning, missing the glare Jou sent Seto at the brunette's smirk.

"Sure thing, Mokuba, I'll order room service now." Seto told him, walking past him into the room.

"Mmkay, I'm gonna take a shower." The younger Kaiba muttered before trudging after him.

"Coming inside, mutt?" Seto asked as he picked up the hotel's phone.

"No, I'll stay out here until room service gets here, bastard." Jou replied, with a glare. "And I want bacon and pancakes!"

~*~

By noon the trio were sitting on a bench near 'stitch's great escape', which they had just gotten out of. Mokuba was fast asleep, his head resting on Seto's shoulder. Jou was sitting of Seto's other side, fidgeting with the collar and leash he was forced to wear.

"Stop fussing, pup." Seto said, barely above a whisper, although he needn't be so quiet, even with the bustle of the park around them, Mokuba didn't stir.

"Sorry." The Inu didn't sound the least bit sincere. "I don't like leashes! They make my collar shift and that makes my neck itchy!" He whined, scratching at his already irritated neck.

"Stop that!" The brunette snatched the blonde's hand away from his neck. "If you keep scratching it like that it'll bleed." He scolded. "Besides, if you don't wear it you won't be allowed in the park."

Jou looked at the taller male in surprise, then looked at his hand, which was still being held by Seto. Why was he blushing all of the sudden? He opened his mouth, ready to ask 'why do you care?' but was cut off by Mokuba stirring awake.

"Nii-sama…" Both Inu and older brother looked down at the younger Kaiba brother. "I'm hungry."

"Alright." Seto let go of Jou's hand, not hearing the Inu's quiet whimper of disapproval, and stood up. "How about we eat, go back to the hotel for a nap, and then come back for the parade?" He suggested.

"No!" Mokuba quickly protested. "I still have to ride Splash Mountain!" Suddenly the raven-haired boy was wide-awake again.

"Fine" Seto said with a defeated sigh, before gently tugging on Jou's leash. "C'mon pup."

Jou nodded and stood up, fallowing after the brothers. He subconsciously flexed his hand, which still tingled from when Seto held it. What was wrong with him, lately?

"C'mon, Jou! You're riding Splash Mountain with me!" Mokuba declared, regaining the Inu's attention.

"Okay! But Kaiba's ridin' too!"

"No way in hell, mutt."

"Afraid of water, bastard? You ain't made of sugar, I can tell you that much!" The blonde let out a yelp as he was hit over the head.

"Nii-sama!"

"Bastard!"

~*~

"I want a pink one!" Both Seto and Jou raised an eyebrow at this. "What? A guy can't have a pink balloon?" Mokuba asked, hands on his hips.

"Have it your way…" The brunette said with a shrug before handing Mokuba the money needed to purchase the pink Mickey Mouse balloon he quested for. The younger Kaiba nearly squealed in excitement, hugged his brother, and then ran off in search of a balloon salesman.

"Strange kid… so, what now? We going back to the hotel soon?" Jou asked, looking up at Seto. He wouldn't admit it but he was tired and wanted a nice long bath.

"Mokuba can be as strange as he wants. And now we're going to wait for the parade before we head out." Seto, who was also very tired but refused to show it, replied.

Soon Mokuba returned, a pink Mickey balloon tied to his wrist. "Parade time!" he said happily. "C'mon! Let's get to Main Street before all the good spots are taken!" He grabbed both Jou and Seto's hands, proceeding to drag then towards Main Street, magic kingdom.

Saying Main Street was crowded, would be an under statement. It was bursting at the seams with tourists gathered on the sidewalks, the roads blocked off for the floats. The trio managed to get a decent spot in the front, unfortunately next to a rather spoiled child crying for ice cream. Seto was tempted to shut him up personally when the music began.

The floats began to pass, various characters waving at the crowd, smiling, and some even blowing kisses. Seto swore that Snow White winked at him, but paid no mind to it. He honestly didn't see what the big deal about it was. It was a bunch of under paid idiots in costumes on over decorated floats. What was so great about that? He glanced to his left and felt his heart swell. He hade to take another look. The look of innocent amazement on Jou's face was… beautiful. The way his honey colored eyes sparked with astonishment, or how his ears perked up ever so slightly, his tail wagging in excitement, or even how his soft pink lips were parted in a delicate 'o'. Seto felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly at the scene. He completely ignored the music, the crying child, and the cheering crowd. All his thoughts were solitary on the blonde next to him.

After a while, the parade ended and Jou looked up at Seto, a large grin on his face. "That was awesome!" He declared.

"Yeah!" Mokuba agreed loudly, finally braking Seto out of his trance.

"It was okay…" The brunette muttered, looking away from the blonde. "C'mon, lets get back to the Hotel."

"Yeah, I'm beat…" Mokuba stated, stretching as if the emphasize this point.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Jou asked, curiously.

"Epcot." The Kaiba brothers answered together.

Jou simply tilted his head in confusion. What the hell was an Epcot?

~*~

TWTB: Well, that's chapter 8! I wasn't sure how to end it… It's really long too! Yeah! Yay for Disney! The Happiest place on earth! And the next park is my favorite! Epcot! A mixture of technology and world culture! Woot! Hope you like it so far and keep reading!

Next Chapter: Next stop! A trip around the world!


	9. Next stop: A Trip around the world!

TWTB: Ah… My favorite park! Mostly cuz of the food and wine festival, but that won't be mentioned cuz they came too late… I'm not sure the exact days but I think it ends mid November, and they went in December. Oh well… Anyways… ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 9: Next stop, a trip around the world!

"For the love of… I told you Idiots, I'm on vacation! And I left Benjiro in charge! Go bother him instead of pestering me during… What do you mean it's not something he can… ugh… fine, but after this I'm turning off my phone."

Jou and Mokuba glanced at each other, before watching as Seto pulled out his laptop and started to fix his idiotic subordinates' mistakes, while muttering profanities under his breath.

"You two can go back to dinner if you want." The Brunette told them as he typed on his computer.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" Mokuba replied.

"Yeah, and I need a shower…" Jou said, heading for the bathroom. "And don't you dare make a wet dog joke!" He shouted as he disappeared into the bathroom. He heard Seto chuckle and glared at the wall.

He looked around the room and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The room wasn't too small. He absentmindedly ran his hands over one of the two sinks, which appeared to be made out of white porcelain, or even stone, and stood on a contemporary, almost industrial, stainless steel vanity. The marble tile was cold under his feet and matched the marble tile of the bath's backsplash. He glanced at the mirrors, which looked like they had a square light shining through the parameter. He couldn't help but think if Tea or Mai were there they would comment on weather or not they offered enough light to put on make up.

The Inu got undressed and folded his clothes over the towel racks across from the sinks, failing to notice the lack of towels. He then turned on the shower, waited for it to reach a comfortable temperature, and stepped in, letting the warm water wash over him.

Seto finally closed his laptop just as there was a knock on the door. "Housekeeping, I've got some fresh towels." Seto Glanced at Mokuba who went to answer the door.

"You and I used up all the towels this morning." The raven-haired boy told him before answering the door. "Thank you!" He told them in perfect English, taking the towels from the maid. He then glanced at the Bathroom door. "Looks like Jou's still in the Shower."

"I'll put them in there." The Brunette got up from his seat at the desk and took the towels from Mokuba, who then returned to his bed, happily watching American TV. Seto knocked on the bathroom door, and getting no answer he opened the door, just as the shower went silent. "Pup, I got some…" The rest of the words died on his tongue at the view he met.

Jou had just stepped out of the shower, his body fully exposed to those blue eyes that were now locked on him, eating up every bit of the sight. Jou blushed darkly as he saw Seto had entered the room, and the red shade seamed to get even darker as he saw the way Seto was looking at him.

"GET OUT YA FREAKIN PERVERT!" The blonde shouted, picking up the closest thing, a bar of soap, and throwing it at the brunette, hitting him square in the forehead.

"I was just bringing you towels!" Seto justified, shielding any more attacks to the face with said stack of towels.

Jou snatched the Towels away and quickly wrapped one around his waist. "There! Now get out!" He growled, and Seto quickly did as he was told. As soon as he was back out of the bathroom, he caught a questioning look from Mokuba.

"I saw his… private parts." He answered the unspoken question. Mokuba then gave him a knowing look. "Not on purpose Mokuba! Jeez!"

"If you say so, Nii-sama" The younger Kaiba replied, not at all trying to hide his smirk. "If you say so."

~*~

By mid day they had just gotten out of 'Honey I shrunk the audience'. Mokuba and Jou were chatting about how cool it was, while Seto was unimpressed.

"So what does Epcot stand for anyways?" Jou suddenly brought up.

"Um… I'm not sure…" Mokuba replied.

"Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow." Set answered blandly.

"No one asked you, Perv." Jou snapped, looking away.

Mokuba frowned. Jou had been holding a grudge against Seto ever sense what he dubbed the 'bathroom incident'. It was rather unnerving. They had been getting along so well until now! He had to get Jou to forgive Seto! He had a plan! "Let's get ice cream!" Okay, it was more of a vague concept than anything… But Ice cream made everything better, right?

"Alright, what do you two want?" Seto asked.

"Ice cream Mickey!" Mokuba stated, happily.

"Chocolate banana." Jou added.

Seto had to stop his mind from wandering right there. Ever sense the 'bathroom incident' he had been thinking perverted things about the Inu at the slightest sexual implications. "I'll be right back." He half groaned, and went off to retrieve the frozen treats for his brother and Jou. He soon returned with their requests, and an ice cream sandwich for himself.

"Lets go to the world showcase next…" Mokuba suggested, seeing that Ice cream hadn't help, it only made it worse. Seto would occasionally glance at Jou, who would glare death whenever he caught him staring.

They both nodded in agreement, not realizing Mokuba was cooking up another plan

~*~

The next plan was just as elaborate as the last… which wasn't saying much. But there was beauty in simplicity, right? They were currently in passing through the American pavilion. This didn't really interest them much, so they were headed towards the Japanese pavilion.

"Hey look! They're playing Taiko drums!" Mokuba ran passed them, bumping into Jou, who gave a surprised yelp, wavered for a moment then fell sideways into something unwavering.

"Mokuba! Be careful!" Jou snapped after him. He stiffened as he felt arms wrap around him, and looked up. Brown eyes met blue and there was silence between the two. After a moment, the Inu came back to his senses and pulled away. "W-we better go… don't want him to get lost…"

"Yeah…" Seto agreed, looking away.

"Damn…" Mokuba cursed, seeing that his plan failed yet again. Well, he still had time.

~*~

"That was fun! But now my feet hurt." Jou said as they crossed the bridge from the Mexico Pavilion to the rest of the park.

"Yeah…" Mokuba agreed half-heartedly. Every one of his plans failed, and he was all out of ideas. He looked out at the lake and suddenly an idea popped in his head. He ran to the side of the bridge and leaned over. "Whoa! Look at those huge fish! They're even bigger than the koi we saw!" He cooed loudly as a large fish swam under the bridge.

"Mokuba…" Seto warned, but gave a rather undignified yelp as via leash he was dragged towards the edge as well. Jou was now leaning over the edge, looking for the fish as well.

"Where?" He asked, excitedly, his tail wagging.

"Right there!" Mokuba pointed at the barely visible fish in the murky water.

"I don't see it-" Jou leaned to far forward and let out a yelp as he began slipping over the rail.

"Jou!" Seto grabbed the blonde around the waist, but the Inu was too far and he was pulled over the edge and into the water with him.

SPLASH! That… wasn't part of Mokuba's plan…

Seto coughed as he sat up, the water just reaching his elbows. He looked down and saw a fish swim over his lap. He looked to his right as he heard laughing and saw that it was Jou… Laughing at him! He felt his cheeks turn a light pink. "Don't laugh!"

"I-I'm sorry! haha… B-but… hahaha! You look hilarious!" The blonde replied, through his laughter.

"Well you look like a drown rat!" Seto retorted.

Jou stopped laughing at once. "What did you say, ya bastard!" He snapped, glaring.

Seto could help but smirk. "Drown rat…" He replied.

"Bastard!"

"Guys!" They both looked up to see Mokuba leaning over the rail, two Disney cast members with a rope latter hanging over as well. "Can we go back to the Hotel now?"

Seto and Jou looked at each other, then up at Mokuba. "Sure." They answered simultaneously.

~*~

TWTB: So… It's Shorter than the last one… but I like how it came back… If you have never been to Disney just go to their website, they have maps. Its just www(dot)Disneyworld(dot)com… easy enough, right?

Next Chapter: Dreams and nightmares and Animal Kingdom! Oh my!


End file.
